


El Gran Comedor

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeñas reflexiones entre tostadas y té.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Gran Comedor

 

**El Gran Comedor**

 

El Gran Comedor estaba completamente lleno, como cada mañana desde el primer día que puso los pies en ese colegio hace ya algunos años. Y como cada mañana desayunaba con parsimonia su té con dos tostadas, ni una más ni una menos.

Él era una persona de costumbres, y siempre realizaba el mismo ritual. Levantarse, darse una ducha, vestirse, esperar a Draco y Pansy para bajar a desayunar, entrar en el Comedor, mirar hacia las demás mesas en un gesto automático, sentarse y desayunar su té y tostadas. Todo completamente milimetrado y calculado. Perfecto, elegante y sencillo.

Y era esa falta de orden lo que lo había irritado desde el primer momento que lo vio. Siempre acompañado de Potter y Granger. Siempre llevando ropa y libros usados por sus hermanos, una túnica demasiado grande o un jersey demasiado corto, el nudo de la corbata completamente mal hecho, una pluma de escribir sobresaliendo de uno de sus bolsillos y sus libros colocados sin ningún orden sobre la mesa. Y su forma de comer no era precisamente ordenada y limpia. ¿Cómo podía una persona engullir semejante cantidad de comida y respirar al mismo tiempo?

Eso fue lo primero que notó de él. Lo primero que le molestó realmente, su falta de modales en público. Su forma de comer, de hablar mientras masticaba, de reírse con la boca llena, de beber como si fuese el último vaso de leche de su vida. ¿Nunca nadie en le había enseñado a comportarse?

Al recordar de nuevo su primera impresión sobre él, una sonrisa asoma en los labios de Blaise, si bien era cierto que al principio no le había gustado mucho, ahora si alguien le preguntaba de nuevo, y era honesto consigo mismo, no sabría qué contestar. Bueno, era Slytherin después de todo, los romanticismos y palabras bonitas eran jurisdicción de los Hufflepuff.

Pero algo era cierto, todo era completamente distinto ahora. Quizás más complicado, había demasiadas cosas por medio, sus amigos, los suyos, familia, ideas, dinero, poder, apariencias…demasiado en contra como para no resultar extremadamente atractivo, mandarlo todo al cuerno durante unos minutos y simplemente saborear lo prohibido. Y eso es lo que él había hecho, dos veces para ser exactos y esperaba que fuesen algunas cuantas más. Había hormonas, labios y lengua, dientes y saliva, uñas y pelo que se enreda entre los dedos, había aliento entrecortado y oscuridad de un pasillo deshabitado a media noche.

En el fondo y pensándolo bien, debería de agradecerle a McGonagall su brillante castigo, obviamente, a la medida de sus necesidades y si debía de ser sincero, hábilmente manipulado a su favor. Aquella vieja gata no era difícil de predecir.

Y allí, entre trofeos de Quidditch y polvo, no fue muy difícil provocarle y hacerle saltar, el carácter del pelirrojo era como su pelo, completamente irascible y para alguien como él demasiado acostumbrado a observarle, hacerle saltar sólo fue cuestión de minutos. El puñetazo que sobrevino en su mandíbula casi lo hizo caer al suelo, bueno, él también exageró un poquito pero de no haberlo hecho él no se habría acercado y pedido disculpas, quizás más por miedo a las represalias de McGonagall que arrepentimiento real, pero qué más daba, Ron le puso la excusa perfecta en bandeja. Qué el pelirrojo se agachase hasta donde él estaba y que Blaise se acercase hasta eliminar la distancia entre los dos fue sólo unos segundos.

Y notó la lucha interior del pelirrojo, pero también notó que no había un completo rechazo, lo cual era una buena señal dándole la pauta para aventurarse un poco más, hasta que ese temblor que percibía en sus labios desapareció casi por completo, no haciendo ningún avance, pero tampoco rechazando su asalto.

Era deliciosamente morboso, porque era lo más prohibido a lo que Blaise podría aspirar dentro de la escuela. Dos chicos, de casas tradicionalmente enemigas- cliché estúpido- y que por ende debían de sentir aversión el uno por el otro no sólo por lo anteriormente mencionado, sino porque sus mejores amigos respectivamente, si cabe, se odiaban aún más.

Por lo no recibir ningún golpe de parte del pelirrojo ante aquella acción, le produjo una pequeña insatisfacción que desapareció dentro del placer descubierto en aquellos labios.

Volvió de nuevo a la realidad de su desayuno en el Gran comedor y observo de nuevo al pelirrojo, comiendo como un poseso, hablando y riendo al mismo tiempo, todo un atentado al decoro y las buenas maneras en la mesa, pero en cierta manera era… ¿Cómo podría decirse?...tierno. Si es que esa palabra podía aplicarse al caso.

No estaba enamorado ni mucho menos, esas cosas no iban con él y tampoco con el pelirrojo, lo suyo era más bien….bueno, era y punto.

De todos modos qué importaba lo que aquello fuera, había sido algún tiempo robado en aulas polvorientas y besos y saliva, morbo y secreto de lo prohibido.

Sonrió automáticamente a uno de los comentarios de Draco sentado a su lado. Era genial que le hubiese recordado que esa noche los Gryffindor hacían la ronda nocturna.

Gracias a Merlín, el pelirrojo era uno de los prefectos.

 

 

 


End file.
